


Three for a girl

by larryhaylik



Series: Project UNI [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5322125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryhaylik/pseuds/larryhaylik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These assignments might be good for something after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three for a girl

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! 
> 
> Part 3. Point out mistakes to me in the comments below, would you, pretty please?
> 
> Thank you!

I walked down the stairs, lost in thoughts. Why would anyone want a nice innocent student to go out into the wilderness that is the wide public and make them sit on a bench and look at other people? Oh, looking would be too easy - write a description of them! Sit down and stare like a proper creep! But I needed this assignment to get through, so I didn't really have a choice.

Optioning for the most trafficked place in the city, I found a nice little hiding place underneath the wide branches of an old oak and made myself comfortable in the grass. Eyeing the people milling around, I wondered how you choose a victim for this type of thing. Do you just close your eyes and point blindly or do you look them up and down and decide whether they are worth writing about or not?

I sighted. To hell with Mr. Landon and his weird tasks.

A tall African American woman jogged right past me. In my head, I started writing.

_The first impression of her is: tall. And kind of intimidating, what with her three inches height leverage, which is only more pronounced by very curly and very black hair that stick out in every direction, keeping her face nearly out of sight. There are no laugh-marks on her face, only wrinkles which, along with the callouses on her hands, point to a time-consuming manual work. Maybe she spends her days making stitches, maybe she's a not-very-successful guitar player-_

I stopped. This might actually be the worst piece of work I have ever written (or imagined writing) since ever. Even my fifth-grade compositions weren't this bad.

A blond girl walked - it was more of a waddle, to be honest - past on high-heeled boots. Okay. Let's try again.

_You would have found a girl like her everywhere - the Barbie slash supermodel type whose pink pointy nails cost more than a regular tuxedo and her designer clothes are probably worth more that everything you own. She smiles a lot, but never honestly, she laughs often and loudly, but never honestly, she sounds concerned and interested, but never means it honestly. A carrier-driven person with big dreams of single spotlight-_

Well, if this didn't sound like frustration, then I had no clue what did. Obviously, I had just taken a whiff of bright pink heels and thereby convinced myself she was an ugly person. Which she probably wasn't but I was slowly losing patience.

"Hiya there!" A voice called out loudly behind me and I turned around so quickly my neck actually popped.

"Ow!" I groaned as someone flopped down beside me. I looked up and saw one of my classmates from the Writing course. She seemed to radiate positivity at all times and although I have never spoken to her properly, many of my friends told me that she was one of the most pleasant people you could meet.

"You okay?" She asked and seeing me nod, she followed. "I had this little problem, you see, with our last project, the one Mr. Landon gave us? I was wondering whether you have done it already?"

"I haven't. This is my mission, though."

"And how is it going?" She plucked a long stem of grass and started tearing it into small pieces before throwing them back down. Her pale hands were long-fingered and moved with grace, like a pianist's.

"Don't get me start complaining, it may take hours before I stop." She smiled a bit, showing a row of white teeth. The second left upper one had a broken edge and I silently wondered where did she get this from. She didn't seem like one to get into fist fights. "All of the inspiring people must have stayed home, otherwise I would've been done by now. But as it is, I haven't even started properly." Her blue-grey eyes were understanding and framed with dark brown lashes. One of them hung loose, just about to fall down.

I noticed that describing her was very easy and felt natural, more that describing the other two. For some reason, her features had the spark I needed.

"That's actually wonderful. You see, I need to finish it as well, but I haven't found the right person. All of the others have, though, so I was thinking I would ask you."

"Ask me what?" I said confusedly.

"Oh, see, that's just me, I always leave out the most important part." Her cheeks blushed very slightly and she ran her hand through her brown-red hair. "I thought we could write about each other - there are not expected to be names and Mr. Landon gets carried away easily anyway, so..."

I watched her gesture wildly, her hand flailing in front of her in an attempt to say what she wasn't able to find words for. She was perfect for this assignment, I just knew it.

"Okay," I said.

"Okay, what?" She asked.

"Okay, I'm in."


End file.
